Elemental domination
by Best Bayne OCE
Summary: After Qiyana is ostracised and humiliated by her inferior colleagues, a mysterious necklace is delivered to her with a warning; It turns the wearer into an obedient slave! Qiyana's desire to control the elements suddenly becomes a lot more sexual...Femdom, yuri and obviously lemons.
1. Prologue

Qiyana could be selfish. She knew this. She was a little selfish, but only because by divine right, everything belonged to her. Did that not make sense to people? And maybe she was arrogant! So what?! It wasn't her fault she was born to rule over a futuristic paradise while they came from a backwards, magic-hating technological backwater. Not only couldn't she be blamed for being arrogant, she should probably be thanked! For…for

For gracing these idiots with her mere presence, of course!

She should have just killed them, but the sheer number of others within the large village she had to live in would have been a diplomatic issue. Still, she had done a splendid job of insulting them, all things considered. The skinny one with the blonde hair looked particularly upset; it was like she had pulled a small tree branch and watched the whole thing fall over.

What was she going to do now, though? What was there to do?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone slamming into her door repeatedly.

Did they expect her to answer with courtesy? Why would she be expecting visitors, or trusting of strangers on a day like today? She grabbed a knife and opened the door, but infuriatingly, there was nobody on the other side!

_What is this, a bloody schoolyard? Who would want to ram into my door repeatedly, then flee with my gazelle?_

She thought about hurling her chakram at something but changed her mind because it was pointless. She'd already broken things at the Institute and people had responded quite poorly. However, glancing down, and saw a letter on the ground.

_Qiyana_

_That is my name. I suppose this is for me? There's something…_

There was a letter inside, alongside a necklace. The necklace was beautiful, yes, but not beautiful enough for her to wear. And the letter? It was actually more like a note. Five words, and no signature either, not that that would have helped, she didn't know the names of the denizens who lived here anyway.

_Make your enemies wear this._

"Why? Because it looks ugly? Hmph."

Of all the gifts to leave her, her secret admirer had left this? No, that didn't make any sense. Nothing made any sense. It was quite obviously magical, but she'd never seen this type of magic before. How could she have missed it?

_I wasn't aware I even had enemies here. But…I suppose it should come in handy._

—

_The following day…_

Lux was a little nervous. It wasn't easy apologising and it was especially difficult asking for an apology, and it was even worse when you needed to do it just to make your brother happy. Had she been offended when Qiyana insulted her families honour? Yes. Of course, she had. But demanding an apology from a foreign warrior that could crush her head between her thighs was just stupid! Wasn't it? Why did she have to do it? In person? On a Tuesday morning? So many stupid questions, but she couldn't exactly defy her brother.

She knocked on the door as loudly as she could. It sounded pathetic. She couldn't help it. Hopefully Qiyana was outside or asleep or something, so she could just put this whole miserable experience to bed.

Apparently, she was not.

"Oh hello, it's you. Any more gifts you'd like to send me? A plant perhaps? Or a rock?"

"My name is Lux. And I haven't been sending you gifts. I came to…"

"Did you come to apologise to me or not?"

"What? No, you're supposed to be apologising to me! You dishonoured my family! And it's not my fault you decided to get upset! Just because Shyvana…"

"I heard you laughing! Standing there looking at me as if I was a fool! All my life I worked hard to be taken seriously and I'm not having some stupid idiot from some stupid backwater look at me with a stupid expression on their face!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You probably didn't even remember my name!"

_Nobody gets away with calling me stupid three times in a row!_

Lux was probably staring at this woman, but it didn't matter because Qiyana was staring straight back. Was this a stare down or something? She has only been staring a couple of seconds, then Qiyana turned away.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be arguing with you."

"Oh, so _now_ you're feeling bad about insulting my family?"

"Here. Take this. As my apology."

Lux wasn't very good at reading expressions, but Qiyana looked…afraid? One thing was for certain, the necklace was very beautiful. And Lux did really want something to show off for her efforts…

For just this once, Lux decided she wasn't backing down. She took Qiyana's quite obviously precious necklace, and strode out of there, as fast as her short legs would carry her.

Lux wasn't trying it on yet though. After all, she needed time to relax, away from this bloody rainforest. She was so proud of herself though! What would Garen think when he learnt his timid sister was finally standing up for herself!

—

Okay, so she was trying the necklace on. It did look so enticing though, sitting in the palm of he hands as she stood in between two massive buildings. Just a couple of seconds wouldn't hurt, right? Then she'd take it off. Just a few seconds…

—

Qiyana was quite happy that the necklace hadn't killed Lux on the spot. The thought of it was terrifying, just think of the mockery she would get in prison! Hopefully it didn't kill her at all, because Qiyana suspected they'd be hunting for her if that happened regardless of the circumstances. Maybe it would just make Lux look stupid? It couldn't be so simple. Someone somewhere was laughing at her. The magic had to create a connection between her, and Lux, somehow…

Knocking on the door. More urgent this time, but the tone was the same. Smiling, she opened the door. It was Lux. Wearing the necklace and looking several shades paler than last time.

"I'm sorry! For everything!"

Something had caused her to do a backflip, before the shadows had even budged. Hm.

"For…everything? No, that won't do. Explain yourself, slowly."

"I'm sorry for insulting your intelligence! I'm sorry for interrupting you! I'm sorry for not being courteous! I'm sorry for not being…"

That's more like it! Although she noticed a complete lack of…education on some matters.

"I'm sorry for not being courteous, Empress."

"I'm sorry for not being courteous, Empress!"

She was under duress. But what sort? Qiyana wanted to know exactly why was going on before she became entangled in this mess.

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"No…I just feel really guilty…like I shouldn't have…"

"As you should. Now as a matter of fact, there is something you can do for me…"

—

Lux felt guilty. Unspeakably guilty. As if all the sins she had ever committed were pushing down on her shoulders. But the good news was she just had to keep being a nice caring person, and then she felt great! She just had to keep trying until the bad feelings stopped.

"I'd like a massage. There's some lotion in that thing over there."

Lux was already getting it. She'd never done this before, but it couldn't be too bad, right?

"Your name is Lux, yes?"

"Luxanna. Luxanna Crownguard, empress. I'm from Demacia, and I-"

"What's it like in Demacia?"

"Cold." That was the first and only word she thought of. "And cruel, sometimes."

"You're just saying that to be nice. But I'm sure, someday my body will adapt to the cold. Now, rub that into my shoulders. Start at the back, and work forwards."

The smell of the lotion was unbearable, but apparently Qiyana didn't mind. Apparently Qiyana didn't mind the motions Lux was making with her hands either, which was very encouraging. Lux felt better just thinking about what a good job she was doing.

"Yes, like that. Mmmm, keep going…. how does it feel to massage an Empress?"

Lux hadn't ever massaged someone before or come to think of it…she didn't get a lot of human interaction, to put it mildly. She tried to think of an eloquent way to say that, and then gave up. It wasn't worth the trouble.

"It feels…good, Empress."

"Just…good?"

"I'm sorry Empress! I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"Get a lot of practice, Empress."

"Would you like some? I would be most grateful for your touch…"

Qiyana said something that Lux couldn't understand but sounded very exotic.

"I…uh…don't speak anything other than basic Runeterran, empress! Were you trying to say…"

Qiyana didn't look upset by this development at all. If anything she looked positively delighted.

"Oh…I'll help you understand alright."

Then Qiyana kissed her hard on the lips!

—

Qiyana could have dragged Lux slowly to complete insubordination, but something about a young blonde woman lusting after her seemed quite appealing! The sex would of course, be the best Lux would ever have, ruining the poor girls future marriage in the process, It would serve her right.

"You're pretty sexy, for a Demacian. I like you! So I think I'll grace you with my company for a couple of weeks!"

Lux appeared…stunned. It was almost as though her mind was blown from how amazing the situation was. That would be a first.

"What's the matter? Never been kissed?"

That was it, wasn't it? She'd been attempting to say it earlier! Well, that might slow things down. By about a day.

"You should be grateful, your first kiss being with an Empress! Probably the defining moment of your existence as a stupid peon!"

"I…I…"

"Oh shut up, stop thinking and take my fucking clothes off!"

"Yes…"

Lux froze for a second, then two. Then her eyes just…glazed over and lost focus.

"It worked!"

Qiyana's clothes just fell away once she helped Lux with taking them off.

"Off. Now. You're going to be much prettier naked."

_White people are cute naked, aren't they? I can hardly wait._

Then she had an beautiful idea. She pointed Lux towards her and in the most intimidating way possible, issued her commands:

"I want you to look at my body and worship it, and remember this, when I break you out of trance. You can't stop thinking about me, fantasising what I'll do to you. You can touch yourself, but it just makes you want me even more. And then, when invite you, you'll come crawling back to me. And then…then I'll fuck you, and you'll be mine forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_Fully naked and on her knees, Lux watched eagerly as her mistress began undressing, slowly removing her incredibly sexy underwear. She loved worshipping her mistress, and in return, she got to eat pussy every day. She pressed her tongue against Qiyana's pussy and started licking slowly and tenderly…_

"Aah!"

Lux was alone, it was the middle of the night, and she was dripping wet. She didn't usually masturbate; every time she did, she felt like a slut. But tonight, she was sleeping naked, wearing nothing but the necklace her mistress had gave her. Why would she be afraid? It felt _good. _She didn't have to make hard decisions anymore, she just had to do anything her mistress wanted. Her mistress wanted to control her. She was an obedient slut for her mistress. Her body belonged to her mistress, her mind belonged to her mistress….

Lux licked her fingers, then slowly slid them into her pussy and moaned in gratitude. Did her moaning sound sexy? She covered her mouth with her hand and moaned even louder just in case.

_Oh gods that's sexy. Mistress can smother me all day. _

What felt like ages passed with her pumping her fingers in and out. She was so _close_. But it just wasn't _real_ enough. She needed something else, something to push her over the edge.

Illuminating the room, she caught a glimpse of her naked reflection in the mirror.

_I'm so fucking sexy right now…I'm such a fucking cute slut._

She moaned, now unashamed and unable to orgasm, even if she wanted to. She skirted an orgasm, and trembled at the thought at cumming for her mistress.

Then she started again…

* * *

Qiyana wished she had a better option for dealing with ridiculously powerful magical artefacts, but she couldn't issue commands to her subjects if she was in a different continent and in a public space. So she'd looked up "mind control" on the internet.

_Yes, really_.

The information had been helpful up until a point. But it was all…well it was the opposite of what she'd wanted. She didn't want to resist hypnosis, she wanted to make it stronger.

Eventually she'd just searched for "mind control sex."

_People have a fetish for…oh right. Stupid question._

Apparently pendulums were popular. And _fox ears. _And lots of tails…

Someone knocked on the door. Apparently, Lux had arrived, _very_ early. Qiyana wasn't disappointed, but Lux wouldn't know that.

"You're early."

"I…I need you, mistress."

"If you need me, why aren't you following my orders?"

Lux turned an extremely pale shade of white and started shaking. Not trembling; shaking. She looked like she was going to collapse, so…not the best of starts.

"Never mind. I want you to watch something for me. She guided Lux to the seat. "Sit down, watch, and…just be yourself."

She waited until Lux sat down, and then opened the window and pressed play.

* * *

Lux was not a technophobe; she just didn't feel comfortable using the internet. It didn't exist at all in Demacia, and why use it when you could read instead?

She'd never even _thought_ about whether people used it to…

"Do you like it?"

Liking this was wrong. It was sinning taken to a whole different level…Then one of the women asked if they could hypnotise the other and all her thoughts and her stress simply disappeared. She felt like she was sinking into the video completely. Then the hypnotist pulled out a watch…

She was just looking at the watch sway gently from side to side and listening to the hypnotist's gentle voice as it described how easy it would be to listen without doing any thinking and how wet it was making her between her legs…

_Take off your clothes._

She took off her shirt to reveal her naked breasts underneath. She could gently feel Qiyana's fingers running over her nipples as she watched the same thing happen on the screen.

_Just listen to the sound of my voice. I'm going to count down from ten…_

When the count hit six realised she had started to slide fingers in and out of her soaking wet pussy. When the count kicked three she could feel Qiyana's warm breath on the back of her neck.

_And sleep._

* * *

"You are in a deep trance."

Qiyana hadn't meant to put Lux into a trance, and the fact she had was _amazing_. She could hardly believe it and was had been so excited by the possibility she had stripped naked in record time. She had only done it to see how aroused they could get. Luckily she had something that Lux could watch while she spoke, if Lux ever stopped staring at her nude figure long enough to notice it.

"I…am…in…a…deep…trance."

"You love to be in a deep trance like this."

"I…love…to…be…in…a…deep…trance…like…this."

"When you are in trance, you must obey…and you must eat my pussy before you can cum."

Lux repeated the first half of the sentence, let out a long guttural moan, and tried to finish the sentence while eating out her pussy. It was so erotic she nearly came on the spot. It was a massive effort for her to last two minutes, with the amount of energy Lux was putting into licking and kissing her clit. Then she came.

"Fuck!"

And squeezed Lux in between her legs to the point that she was slightly worried Lux might suffocate. Lux didn't. Instead Lux just kept going…and going…and going…

Lux was so good at eating her clit, it was making her angry. When she came again, she had to force Lux away from her clit, so she could exact revenge onto her slut.

"Aah! Now beg! Beg for mistress to eat your pussy!"

"Please Mistress please! I need you to make me cum! Ple-"

Qiyana didn't even wait for Lux to finish begging before she started eating her out. She started by going in circles, which Lux liked. But Lux liked it even more when she made letters and when she used her fingers, Lux squealed at such a high pitch Qiyana's ears were left ringing for minutes afterwards.

The best part though, was knowing that Lux couldn't tell her when to stop. This was the sort of treatment an empress such as herself truly deserved….

She could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the shower, a desperately sore Lux stepped under the hot water and winced as it flowed over her aching muscles and her bruised skin. Qiyana didn't want her using too much water, and she could sympathise with that. But it was so easy to lose track of time letting the lotions and water heal her tired body.

_Why am I a bad lover to my mistress?_

Lux hadn't been a failure at first. But after three and a half sleepovers (that was the word for it they used) she'd found her mission of satisfying Qiyana's sex drive getting harder and harder. Qiyana was lusting after her and while Lux wasn't unfit, Qiyana was 99% muscle. It was like trying to outrun a steam train every week.

Did Lux love to be fucked senseless? Absolutely! Did she love her mistress! Absolutely. But it was hard to ignore the fact she was being fucked until she couldn't walk before she was even supposed to be awake. She turned the water off slowly, towelled off her delicate body and exited the tidiness of the bathroom to enter probably the worlds messiest bedroom.

"Who is this?"

Mistress was looking at her phone. _Her _phone. Lux just stood there in shocked silence.

"Well? You gave me the passcode last time I put you under."

Lux didn't have anything to hide, so why get upset over a phone? Lux mentally cursed herself for her stupidity.

"That's Taliyah, mistress."

"Is she human? You seem to have befriended a lot of…creatures. Dryads and mermaids and dragons. Is that the price of being a _talented_ elementalist?"

"Yes! Wait! No mistress! I'm not in the least bit talented…nowhere as talented as you…I'm sorry…"

It was a sensitive topic. The reason mistress has focused on her in the first place is because Lux's friends had called her a jack of all trades, master of none. Qiyana had not taken that joke the way they expected her to, to put it mildly.

"This will teach them to insult me. I'll brainwash them into my sex slaves…just like you."

Something about that sentence felt like a dagger between Lux's ribs.

"But mistress….don't you already have me? Aren't I doing a good job?

Qiyana just _stared_ at her, with a piercing gaze that felt like it could bore right into her soul.

"You mean you _don't_ want me to fuck your closest friends instead of you?"

The very _thought_ that mistress would abandon her…

"No mistress!"

"Well that can easily be fixed. I'm going to start counting down…10."

Lux felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her as her eyes were drawn towards her mistresses lips.

"5…"

The towel slipped away from her loosening fingers and fell to the floor as it became harder and harder to keep her eyes open….

"1…"

She didn't even hear her mistress finish the countdown.

—

"You are a slut."

"Yes, mistress."

Qiyana did not take disobedience very well. She was going to make Lux hers even if it meant breaking the poor woman. Was she feeling unusual? She didn't think so.

"You do not think."

"Yes mistress."

"You want me to fuck other people."

"…I want you to fuck other people."

No! Not fast enough. Not nearly fast enough. Just an instant of hesitation from Lux, but that was enough.

"No! No, you don't understand. I control you. You are looking into my eyes, listening to my voice and your mind is just….melting. It's melting away as you lose yourself, gazing helplessly into my eyes, losing track of time, space, you can't even remember your own name right now can you? Because your mind is gone. Repeat those words."

"Mind gone."

"Very good. Now repeat. I am a slut."

"Slut."

"I want you to watch something for me. Can you do that?"

"Watch. Yes."

Helping Lux over to the seat was harder than she anticipated, because Lux moved like her muscles were jelly. But eventually they got there. Qiyana say her down in front of 5r computer and pressed play.

"You like to watch it."

Lux clearly did like to watch it because her breathing was quickening and her nipples were hardening under Qiyana's touch.

"Like to watch it."

"Touch your pussy for me and tell me how much you like to watch it."

"Like to watch it, like to watch it, like to watch it."

"Good girl. You want to be shared between women. You need to be shared between women. You want me to fuck you. And you need all your friends to join in as well. Because you're a slut. You got that?"

"Share? Share. Share, share, share, share, share!"

Lux trembled and start to moan which was a pretty good sign of another orgasm. On one hand, Qiyana didn't want to leave her sitting around for too long; on the other hand, it would be a shame to waste some of the quality content she'd found.

What was she going to do though?

"I'm a slut. I'm a slut…I'm a…I…"

Lux's eyes slipped shut as the the audio flowed into her mind. She'd been doing this for a long…how long?

"I'm a slut. Sex completes me. I need sex_. I need my mistress to give it to me._"

_It was so sexy not to think._

It was dawn now. She'd been…doing it all night? All week? She couldn't remember when she'd started.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…."

Her eyes closed, as she climaxed again. Her hand had barely moved from her clit for hours now. She had just been so turned on all night.

"I need my mistress to fuck me, I need my mistresses slaves to fuck me, I'm such a slut, I'm such a filthy whore…"

—

"Huh…what?"

Qiyana woke up with a look of confusion and annoyance on her face. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, she'd just been looking at Taliyah's social media and then she must have accidentally taken a power nap. Had she forgotten something?

No. She was definitely going to pay Taliyah a visit. And she was going to bring Lux too. And where had she left Lux?

_Shit_.

Lux was exactly where'd she'd left her, sleeping like an infant. Wait. Hang on.

"Lux. Are you awake? Open your eyes."

"I am an obedient slutty slave for Mistress…"

She was awake. She'd likely been awake ever since Qiyana started her power nap; so she'd basically had no sleep at all.

"No. Not right now. Now you're going to go back to normal for me okay?"

"Yes mistress."

Lux looked at Qiyana; then she yawned, and stretched her arms.

"Mistress…I…I'm so sleepy. Can I…can I sleep on your bed."

"No. We're visiting Taliyah now. "

"Okay. But I…need to get dressed and…"

Lux wandered over to the bed, climbed onto it to get her clothes, and then just…blacked out.

And the morning had only just started.

This was…this was going to be great.

"Oh hey Lux! Fancy seeing you here!"

_Just be yourself. Just compliment her on her garden, introduce Mistress, and you'll be nearly there. _

"Hi Taliyah! How are the-

Taliyah had a beautiful garden; she had barely known what a plant was when she arrived, and now she could name hundreds. Meanwhile, Lux was terrible with plants at the best of times.

" Lux?"

She'd drifted off there, but for how long? Five seconds? Five minutes?!

"Ah! Right! Pomeranians! How are they?"

"You mean the pomegranates?"

"That's…yeah. Right. Sorry."

"Nice to meet you by the way. I'm Taliyah. I farm goats-"

Qiyana visibly retched. Had Lux explained this to her? She couldn't remember. But she'd explained all the other things! Everything was supposed to be going to plan!

"-but I also control the earth in my spare time. Is something wrong?"

"No! Qiyana…uhhhhh…just ate something that disagreed with her. That's all!"

Taliyah wasn't smiling anymore.

"Really? She seems…a little elitist to me."

Was it her mistress's fault that everybody else was a failure in relation to her? Lux was going to think about the answer to that question right after she got the spanking she rightfully deserved for screwing this up.

"She's not though! She's really sweet and caring and humble and…"

"I am _absolutely none_ of those things."

"Then why are you hanging out with Lux? I don't think-"

"I don't give a _flying fuck_ what you think."

Qiyana had been looking for a good excuse to get Taliyah to shut up. So, when Taliyah slapped her, she just dropped. It only took a couple of seconds; she was just that good.

Well, maybe it wasn't peak unarmed combat, but she was still immensely proud of herself.

"Mistress! What are you doing!? She's my-"

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up! People might be around!"

That seemed to shut her up. Qiyana wondered if anyone anywhere was watching her though. Did anyone even care? They were in a garden next to an…empty footpath. Nothing suspicious at all.

She really needed to get bodyguards into the Institute, so she had people who could punch goat herders for her. And so she could have someone actually watch her back for a change.

_Sniff._

Lux was crying. Because a little bit of manhandling made her cry like a baby. Of course.

"You know what? You are going to go into a trance for me. _Now._"

Lux's eyes immediately started glassing over. A couple of seconds was all it took.

"Are you a good, slutty girl for me?"

"Yes mistress."

"Well it's certainly better than being a stupid fucking bitch, isn't it?"

No response. She hadn't programmed one.

_Let's do this thing._

They hadn't needed to drag Taliyah far; her own house would be private enough. Although the interior decorating was making Qiyana's eyes bleed. Walking over to Taliyah's bed, she laid her down on it in as gentle a way as she could. No point damaging her own property after all.

Was it hers? She thought she had- No she knew she had higher standards than this.

"Lux. Come over here."

"Good girl. I want Taliyah hypnotised. You are going to do it for me."

Lux was clearly in too deep a trance to think properly about doing such a thing.

"And you are going to do it for me. Because it turns you on to hypnotise your friends into submission. And you know that they will be happy when they are hypnotised, just like you. Now take off your clothes."

Lux took her clothes off in complete silence.

"When you come out of trance you will be overwhelmed with thoughts; you will be desperate to fuck Taliyah into submission. You will wait for me to leave the room, climb onto the bed next to Taliyah, and ask me for help; and I'll explain exactly what you need to do."

Hopefully that covered all the possible loose ends.

"Now, on the count of five, you're going to leave trance and remember everything that I have told you. 1…2…3…4…"

"5."

Lux awoke, and immediately noticed two things. Firstly, she was dripping wet. Secondly, she was alone in a room with an unconscious Taliyah. The first thing she thought of was a slowly swinging pendulum, of drawing Taliyah deep into a trance, of watching her eyes glaze over as she faded into submission…

The second thing she thought of was her mistress.

"Mistress? Where are you?"

A split second after she asked, her mistress strolled into the room with a massive smirk on her face.

"Oh my god! Am I interrupting something sensual?!"

"No! I was…I was just going to…to hypnotise Taliyah. But I can't think of how and…I need your help."

"Say please and I might consider helping you."

"_Please_, Mistress!"

"Alright. Here's how we 're going to do it. You stand over there, and I'll stand over here… and then you're going to start by using that light magic of yours. Make something…interesting."

Lux understood what she was trying to say in theory…in practice it might be impossible for her to pull off. But watching Qiyana sit around smirking and gazing over her naked body was making her even more desperate.

"Like this?"

It was difficult enough to even use her magic at all, let alone make it 'interesting'. But it had a sort of kaleidoscopic pattern to it, so maybe it was enough?

"No! Not like that. Well kind of like that, but better!"

Well that wasn't confusing in the slightest.

"I=I don't know!"

"Well it should be in your head, stupid! Try and remember stuff instead of just sitting there waiting for her to wake up!"

_Remember!? What am I supposed to remember?!_

The flickering light in front of Lux suddenly flashed and exploded in size. It was a lot darker, a lot easier to control and Qiyana…wasn't complaining.

"You know what? That's…that's…that's…that's exactly what I was talking about. Now here's what you are going to say…"

Lux started repeating Qiyana's instructions word for word the second Taliyah woke up. She had been taking care of Taliyah, and there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing to worry about; they were friends and it was just so natural to stare into the light and let it wash all her thoughts away and let Lux do all the thinking for her. And since Lux had stripped naked, why not let her take Taliyah's clothes off as well?

Why not suck on Lux's breasts exactly the way Lux wanted her to?

Why not press her fingers against Lux's clit?

"Ah!"

Turns out Taliyah was a _very_ quick learner.

_What if she kissed there instea-_

"Yes! Yes! Right there!"


End file.
